¿Más que amigos? Tal vez
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Es un FranHaru; en un AU; Fran va junto a su amiga Miura a la misma universidad; han sido amigos desde hace tiempo, pero al parecer el peliverde comienza a sentir más que amistad sin saber qué es.


Konnichiwa! Acá yo otra vez intentando unir a estos dos (si, no sé que me paso ¬¬ pero de verdad quería hacer esta historia)

Además Mary-chan me animó a escribir el FranHaru (mary-animeangel este fic va dedicado para ti :D)

**N/A: **Personajes Ooc y Universo alterno

.

**Disclaimer:** KHR! ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son de Amano Akira-sensei; únicamente la historia es mía

.

* * *

Son las seis de la tarde; un joven de ojos verdes, cabello liso verduzco llegándole al hombro, y tez blanca se encuentra sentado en un colchoncillo con los pies cruzados, en sus manos sostiene el control de un playstation 3; mientras observa inexpresivamente la pantalla del televisor; las luces provenientes del mismo se reflejan en su tersa piel.

Aquel juego era monótono, pero aún así no tenía otra cosa que hacer; mientras veía aquel aparato, recordaba lo acontecido unas horas antes.

_Salía como todos los días de la Universidad, acompañado de su mejor amiga; aquella chica de ojos chocolates que le seguía hablando a pesar de su apatía; pues varias personas se alejaron de su lado debido a su actitud, excepto ella y su senpai. Es verdad que era molesto en diversas __ocasiones, y aquella chica era a veces ruidosa o muy ingenua; pero a su manera les apreciaba, en especial a ella._

_Al salir de aquel recinto académico el ojiverde caminaba a la par con su amiga. Él esperaba como todos los días ir a la biblioteca, después__ a su casa a estudiar, era una rutina que por mucho lo negará, aún así disfrutaba._

_Pero ese día fue distinto, pues a unos pasos de la salida, una risa les interrumpió._

― _Ushishishi~ __ kawaiikunai kohai-chan y Haru ¿se van tan pronto? ― preguntó una voz a sus espaldas._

― _Senpai~ tenemos que estudiar para el examen; que tú seas un arrogante genio con dinero no te permite quitarnos el tiempo ― respondió apáticamente._

― _Mmm, desgraciado, soy de sangre real, puedo hacer lo que quiera ― acercándose lentamente a la joven y abrazándola mientras observa a su kohai pregunta ― ¿no es así, plebeya?_

_Ante ese acto, el peliverde no supo la razón, pero miro a su senpai con fastidio, luego a su amiga; y sin responder se alejo de aquella escena sin mirar atrás._

―Che~! ― exclamaba mientras arrojaba el control de juego a su costado, haciendo que este retumbara contra el piso de aquella sencilla habitación y en la pantalla se observaba la palabra _"Game Over"._

Se tiro con total soltura al piso, quedando boca-arriba, observando al techo sin emoción percibida, con excepción de un brillo inexplicable en sus ojos; su respiración era constante, algunos de sus verdes cabellos caían en su rostro con delicadeza, lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos, hasta quedarse dormido, pensando en aquella joven.

Habían pasado cuatro horas; unos ojos verdes comenzaban a abrirse con lentitud, pero se cerraron en un instante antes de abrirse por completo debido a la luz de la habitación, se acostumbro poco a poco, lo primero que observo fue la blanca loza; luego esas orbes se postraron en una fémina imagen, era ella, aquella chica que le tenía así sin saber por qué.

Al levantarse una manta clara cayó al piso, la observo sin emoción; se acerco a ella con cierta premura sin percatarse de ello; acaricio los cabellos cafés de aquella niña, ahora mujer; él sabía que su amiga había captado el interés de su senpai desde hace tiempo, pero jamás le dio importancia; pues parecía que ella siempre estaría a su lado, pero ese día se percato de que su senpai no siempre respetaría lo suyo; si, por que ella era de él; aunque aún no lo supiera y así lo sería hasta el final.

La chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos, y observo el rostro de su amigo cerca del suyo; aún atontada por el sueño susurro.

― Fran…

Él detuvo aquel acariciar de los femeninos cabellos, y con su usual apatía preguntó mientras se alejaba de ella y se sentaba en su cama.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que estarías con el estúpido del senpai? ― le veía desde lo alto, pues Haru se encontraba sentada con sus manos sobre las rodillas recargada a la pared, junto a la puerta.

― ¡¿Hahi? Haru corrió detrás de Fran desu; pero al llegar tu mamá me dijo que llegaste de forma más apática que la usual, tal vez de mal humor y no me dejó pasar; así que salté de la ventana de mi habitación a la tuya-desu ― comentaba su hazaña la muchacha alegremente al tiempo que se levantaba para colocarse al lado de su amigo.

― Nn, no escuche ningún ruido Haru-san ― la chica hizo un puchero, él únicamente decía el _–san_ cuando estaba molesto; ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

― Fran… ¿estás molesto conmigo? ― preguntaba casi a punto de llorar.

― No… ―desvió la mirada― ¿y qué te dijo Bel-senpai? Haru-san

―Mmm…

_Haru se soltó de aquel abrazo, y corrió para alcanzar a su ami__go, no sin antes escuchar por parte de aquel –senpai una risa y un comentario peculiar que la dejó pensativa "Shishishi~ está celoso; objetivo cumplido". Para cuando ella volteo hacia atrás, Belphegor se había ido, dejándola con la duda._

― Fran… ¿estás celoso? ― preguntó con temor.

― … ―"_¿celos?¡No!"_― Es noche, deberías de ir a tu habitación Haru

― ¡Hahi! Haru aún no quiere dejar a Fran ― reprochó como cuando eran más jóvenes.

El chico apático sonrió en sus adentros, y observando a la ojicafé aburrido, pero con una pequeña mueca que expresaba algo diferente a la apatía usual cometo sin interés.

― Haru-san deberías de irte antes de que la rana se transforme en lobo en vez de un príncipe ― con esto le dio la espalda, y formo una sonrisa en sus labios; la chica aún confundida saltó por la ventana regresando a su habitación.

Una vez en aquel cuarto anaranjado, y acurrucada en su cama Miura pensó en las últimas palabras de su amigo _"¿rana? ¿lobo?"_. Lo de lobo no lo entendía, pero lo de rana, le recordó a el apodo puesto por Belphegor-san cuando Fran participó en una obra de teatro al inicio de la universidad, en el cual el ojiverde representaba a una rana, pues traía un sombrero negro con grandes ojos; el cual se transformaba en un apuesto príncipe.

Fran es muy lindo, pero también atractivo pensó para si misma, luego se sonrojo, y antes de entregarse al octavo sueño un último pensamiento cruzó su mente; "_Fran no es un príncipe ni de la realeza; pero aún así ¿podría ser el príncipe de Haru?"_

* * *

Me quedaron bien Ooc ¿verdad? T-T

Créanme, exprimí el poco seso que tiene mi mente, y lo que salió fue este one-hot; pero aún así lo quería publicar (aunque admito que me gustó como quedo)

Espero les haya gustado :D

¿Me dejan un review, por favor?

De antemano se los agradezco; bye! ;D


End file.
